The Wall
by Nny11
Summary: Violet and Klaus had never had a problem they couldn't conquer. But now they are the problem. If you want this can twist to light VK


Violet had always made it a point to hug her siblings. To tell them it was all ok. To make sure they knew they could cry on her shoulder when it got tuff. Klaus was not slow to return the favor. He could remember holding Violet and comforting her for almost as long as he could remember. They were close henceforth.

But then something happened to them. It tested them and their very bond. And it was slowly winning. It of course, was their lives. It was Count Olaf. It was almost every person on the planet they called home. It was like a wall. It had started as a few bricks that either sibling could easily step over, but now it was tall enough that both had to stand on tiptoe. Sometimes jumping and hanging from the top to even feel each other's hands.

The problem was that it hadn't bothered them at first. Sure Violet did not like being held in Klaus' cold embrace. And Klaus never saw the truth in Violets eyes. But it hadn't bothered them. Because they thought they could nock that wall down when they wanted to. They had been wrong.

Now on her side Violet was trying to scale this wall with selected words and moments making up her grappling hook. Klaus, on the other side, was trying to shout memories to Violet as he rammed the wall looking for it's weak spot.

They never thought to simply walk around the walls edge and work together to bring it down.

Soon it grew, not just a line but into two separate circles that both children had made. But neither one noticed the difference. And by the time they noticed that all they could see was smooth gray brick, they could have cared less. They each sat, backs pressed against they're captor, waiting for a solution to arrive. Or a savior to come, an item to help them in a long lost quest.

Then the connecting piece of this expanse of gray began to get thicker. Without knowing it they were soon miles apart. They didn't even realize that there was now a gray ceiling hanging overhead. They continued to shout through the wall thinking the other could hear them. Never once disturbed when there was no response.

Klaus was the first to notice these disturbing changes. They worried him. Klaus would mentally pace in his own room of gray, thinking, finding solace it they're frozen touch. But he never once thought it was those walls keeping him from his sister.

Violet was the first to think of that. Not that it was much help now. For her however it was a start. Violet ran her hands over that wall searching for a weak point. She checked its structure and she checked its mortar. She searched desperately for a memory of her brother that was fond. Then she figured it out.

Pressing her body against it she sent out a message in silence. She was positive he would hear her. Klaus would be leaning against the wall for comfort when he would hear his sister's voice for the first time in years. She was calling to him to remember. It not only shocked him, but it made him afraid of the walls. Klaus shouted at her to leave him alone, but never once did she relent.

She made him remember. The walls started to crumble.

Klaus wanted the cold love he was so accustomed to, but he was terrified of touching the walls at any cost. They were no longer solid to his gentle hand. They would sway and become transparent. An odd gray gelatin that was falling apart. When this became too much he clawed at them crying for a way out. But the walls were now breaking and he had no say.

Violet was just the opposite. She was ecstatic that it was working. She pressed on and soon the walls began to crumble. With each blob of jelly that fell, stone would disappear. She was making a tunnel through miles of anger. She was healing, she was…breathing for the first time in what was too long to count. She stretched her hand out and closed her eyes. She could hear him and that would guide her.

Then it happened. Something that was almost too fantastic to be real. Klaus started to try and find her as well. He fell silent and merely thought of her and that began to guide him through the collapsing granite.

The two carved a long hall towards one another. Constantly moving. They abandoned everything else in their lives just to find one another. And the closer they got, the more obvious it became.

Violet's skin began to crease, and her hair began to whiten. Her clothes had changed to something less elegant and her hands became quiet ruff. She was gentle but bold, and looked far too old for her age. But even with all her troubles she was nothing compared to her brother.

Klaus' skin became leathered and creased with constant pain. His hair was thinning and he grew a thick beard. His weight dropped almost dangerously and his clothes became a beggar's nightmare. But his eyes had become much shinier. In fact many would say they were very shiny.

There younger thoughts and ways forgotten the two finally met. And the structured became not but ruins. They both stood shocked in its wake. They had done it. They had done it.

Violet could forgive him for switching sides in VFD. She could feel his sadness and could forget his life of crime. He was an arsonist and murderer no more. She could even forgive how he slaughtered their younger sister.

For Klaus it was forgetting and accepting. He now accepted what he had become. Knowing his intentions hadn't been noble in years. But he could also now forgive and forget how Violet had attacked him. How she had even brought VFD against him, forcing him to turn down a road he wished not to seek. He was willing to forget that she had turned him into this.

As they met, ghosts of smiles were left on their faces. Hands brushed. Eyes stared. Violet stepped forward and reached out to him. Klaus stepped in to her open arms. They hugged. Not at all like they had before, there was no chill in this. It was warm and calming, just as it should have been.

Neither could have asked for a happier last moment. And they had no reason to as the tunnel collapsed and killed them both.

It would be two weeks later when two siblings would come across two thirty something old people, stiff with death, hugging in their final moment.


End file.
